Quick Notes
by DC World
Summary: just something that randomly came to my head....Ryan reads a note on facebook written by Kelsi about him....for those who have already read this.....I have changed the formatt...so it is way easiser to read.


**Ahhh****…****.I just had the weirdest idea****…****and I went for it****……****I hope this is interesting. **

**Do you know how on face book, you write random notes answering questions. Well a friend of mine is madly in love with her boyfriend and did this questionnaire about him. And it was cute****…****.and I thought I wish I had the boyfriend at the moment so I could answer the Questions****…****.and then I was like OMG****…****.I could be Kelsi filling them out about Ryan!!! **

**And once again this is not going to be 1****st**** person****…****.I am trying to do something different for a while. **

**This takes place sometime in the spring of 2008, just after the show and sometime before grad . I am assuming that they graduate in June 2008. I don****'****t know when the Evans were born, so I made up a date. Same with the day that Kelsi and Ryan started going out. **

**This story kind of follows the same path as my drabbles **

**When did start dating? **I really don't know…we just sort of eased into it. But the first time he asked me out was Oct 3rd…..he asked me to prom….which is odd because prom is in May.

**What is his name? **Ryan Vance Evans

**How old is he? **18

**How tall is he? **Five eleven

**Hair color? **Blonde

**Does he wear glasses? **No

**Does he have any tattoos or piercing? **No

**When is his birthday? **August 20th 1990

**How long have you known each other? **We met in the 8th grade, his family moved here from Rhode Island

**Where was your first date? **Well…we first were together we just spent a lot of time in the theatre…I guess our first date….might be the time that he took my to the park.

**Where was your first kiss? **Hehehe… In the theatre.

**Who made the first move? **I did…..I was feeling kind of forward that day…and a little bit girly.

**Was it romantic? **Yes

**What is your favourite memories with him? **I have lots…..but I think I enjoy making music with him the most. He is an amazing singer.

**His personality. **Charming, Talented, Kind, Caring.

**Choose three words that best describe him. **Talented, Kind, Caring

**How does he behave towards you? **He treats me good, but before we started seeing each he was sometimes mean to me. But I think that had something to do with his sister.

**Can he be open and honest with you? **I think so

**Is he serious? **He can be…when he is passionate about something….like dancing

**Is he funny? **Yes

**Is he against Public Displays of Affection? **He was…when we were keeping our relationship a secret….but now he does not really care.

**Does he have any bad habits? **He does not stand up for himself…practically when he is with his sister.

**What is his favourite color? **I actually have no idea

**Is he smart? **He can be….although he is dyslexic…. So he has some troubles.

**How does he love you? **He is always there to support me…and he listens to what I have to say.

**Does he know when you are upset? **Most of the time.

**Can he cheer you up if you are? **Yes

**Does he tell you that he loves you at random times? **Yes

**Is he affectionate? **Most of the time

**Do you call him every day? **No…because we are together pretty much everyday

**Does he cuddle you as often as possible? **No…but he cuddles me sometimes

**Does he trust you? **I hope so

**Does he listen to you? **Yes

**Does he open doors for you? **Yes….it is charming.

**Do you think you will break up with him? **I hope not

**Do you want to be with him forever? **I do….which is something I never thought about until right now

**Do you have a special song? **Well…most of the songs I have written were inspired by him….even before we started dating

**What is your favourite activities to do? **Make music together

**Do you snuggle together at the cinema? **We don't usually go to the cinema…he has a really good home theatre system…but yes we do cuddle sometimes.

**Do you spend every spare moment together? **Yeah….we are working on a show together.

**Do you hate being apart? **Yeah…

**Have you meet his friends? **His friends are my friends

**Do they like you? **I sure hope so

**Are they nice? **Yep

**Have you met his parents? **Yes

**Do you get along with them? **I do…his mother is rather interesting….but she welcomed me with open arms. " Anything that makes my Ducky happy…makes me happy". His dad is more quite…but nice.

**Does he have siblings? **A twin sister

**Does he have any pets? **His sister has an annoying small dog…that hates me

**Has he met your friends? **Again we have the same friends.

**Has he met your family? **Yes

**Does he dance most excellently? **YES!!! He is an amazing dancer

**Does he play a sport? **He plays baseball…and he is actually good at it

**Is he fond of kittens? **I don't know

**Would he kill someone if they hurt you…or at least fuck them up real bad? **I think that he would be very mad if someone hurt me…but I don't believe he would hurt them

**Does he like chocolate? **Yes

**What is his favourite movie? **Grease

**Does he write poetry? **Well…he write song lyrics…which is like poems I guess

**Does he sing? **Yes…he has an amazing voice

**Can he make you dinner? **Not really

**What do you wish to do with him in the future? **I can not wait to go to New York with him…and who knows what that will lead to

**Would you change any****thing about him? **No

**Will you love him forever? **I think so

**Do you tell him secrets? **Yes

**Do you love him? **Yes

**How much? **More then he knows.

Ryan smiled when he finished reading the note. He quickly added a comment.

_I think I know how much you love me….and I love you even more then that! _

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me****…****it was a spontaneous thing****…****.**


End file.
